In The End
by CapcomGirl
Summary: What if your only hope was to kill the person that means so much to you? What if that person was so close to you that you could call her your sister? What if it was your life or her's, what would you pick? OC x Albert Wesker OC x Steve Burnside
1. Chapter 1

This is a fan made little fan flick told from my own character May Shadow's point of view. Please no flames I haven't been writing very long but I hope that everyone will like this story. I'm decanting this story to my best friend in the world. STARSmember23 (Who is also Alex in this story.) Thank you so much for everything that you have done for me. You're one of the greatest people I have ever met in my whole life.

- CapcomGirl

Chapter One - In The Begging

XxX

I glared at her as if she was the cause of all the pain that had been in my life from the second I was born into this world.

"I told you, now listen I didn't want to fight!" I yelled at her from a crossed the cold room the sound bouncing off the walls and echoing for what seemed forever.

"Well my dear friend you just did." She yelled back at me with much more force than I. Her black hair was pulled down in front of her eyes I didn't know how to tell if she was gone or not.

"Please, Alex, I didn't want this for you. He didn't either it was an accident. We couldn't have stopped it anyway! But we can fix it if you come back with me. You… were my best friend." I said feeling my heart fall out from under me. As if I was hit with a dragger.

"Friends? You're kidding me right?" She said before breaking out in an evil laugh that seemed to echo through the small room. The laughter seemed as if it was closing in all around me and I couldn't move.

"Alex…"

XxX

"That's not really I great place to start my story now is it? Well here let me just fill you in on a few things first. Well the girl named Alex was my best friend in the world. We met at work a few years before this time. A lot changed in those few years. Everything did, let's just start with the day when things all started to go wrong…"

XxX

"Alexandria! Come on get up we got to get going soon!" I yelled knocking gently at her door. She was never a morning person, hell was I even? The morning hours just never really seemed to do it for me. I yawned deep, due to the long hours I have been pulling in at work, and lack of sleep that I have been happening to me. I walked slowly into the kitchen room where a smell of last night's dinner slapped me a crossed the face. Gently placing my self on the dinning room chair in the kitchen. I heard the sound of a wood door creak open slowly and small little foot steps walk into the kitchen.

"Morning May." There was my best friend fully dressed in her dark green undershirt. With the long black midnight over top that was placed gently on top of with the green top. Matching beautify. Her black plants seemed to go with the outfit nicely. The short messed up black hair was more mess than it should have been.

"Long night?" I asked noticing the hair.

"Very. I had a really weird dream about something. But like always I forget it before I open my eyes."

"Doesn't that happen to the most of us?" I said with a small giggle that escaped my light pink lips.

"Of course, May." She replied. "Man, I still smell the chicken from last night."

"So do I. It was really good. You should make it again really soon." I said grabbing yesterday's paper off the table. Taking a quick over look of it, just like I normally do. By the time this was done Alex was on the other side of the kitchen making a cup of coffee for her self and me. I hope at least. "You got a cup for me?" I asked playing.

"When don't I."

XxX

"You're fucking kidding me?!" I said looking at Alex with my mouth dropped open. "You broke up with Stan?" I was completely baffled at this point.

"What's so wrong? I told you that I was going to, he wasn't the guy I was looking for in my life." She said honestly not a lie in her.

"But you guys were so great together!"

"I know he just isn't the guy for me."

"Alex, am I ever going to really understand you?" I said shaking my head.

"No more than likely not." We both broke out into a laugh.

"I may not know you that well but… I do know you more than a lot of people do." I said glancing down at the paper work stacked like building blocks on my desk. I sighed deep a few strands of blonde hair fell into my face. "Ok I going to be getting a hair cut really soon if this hair doesn't keep falling in my face."

"May, don't it looks good on you." Alex replied.

"I know but…" I was cut off by the office door slamming open quick and making a loud noise on the wall behind it. made me almost jump off my chair.

"Hello, Miss Micheals, Miss…" It was that new women Excella Gionne god did I ever hate her. I didn't even know her for that long and I already hated her and I'm sure that Alex knew that by the way I look at her.

"It's May, May Shadows thank you."

"Well, then Miss Shadows, Miss Micheals you are need in the lab room ASAP." She said with her lips curling into a pretty little smile. That you know is just for show.

"Alright, then Miss Gionne we will be on are way then." Alex replied quickly as if it was a snappy come back.

"Fine then." She snapped back as her turning on her unusual high heel shoes. With that she left the room her heels you could still hear on the cold white tile floor as she walked down it.

"Damn it, I hate her so much." I exclaimed setting my head down on my wood desk.

"You're not the only one May." Alex replied.

"Well we should get going. I wonder what it could be about."

"Hell of I to know." She said standing from her chair and stretching up as if she was trying to touch the ceiling above her. I did the same as her and brushed off my black skirt and gently pushing my bangs out of my face and behind my right ear.

"Ready then?" I asked.

"Always." She replied with a crafty smile.

We exited the office door with the Tricell sigh on it. In the hall way there was a bit of a cross breeze which sent a chill down my back. Alex and I continued to are distention trying not to react to the cold air. Heels clapped on the floor as more and more officers that work at Tricell, walked by. Not even passing up a smile if anything it would be a glare or something a long the lines of that. It was a bit hard to be happy here, but lucky for me I was able to great friend like Alex.

"Today seems busy doesn't it?" Alex said which broke my concentration on the other officers.

"Very. I wonder what's going on?"

"Same here."

We soon came to a stop at a door which you need your ID, ID number, plus hand print. Alex when first sliding her ID pass through the scanner. Then gently touching a few numbers on the touch pad at the metal door. With a few words on it that said "Lab Room, high priority. ID and ID number needed." I sighed still looking at Alex as she placed her white delicate hand, on the hand scanner.

"Alexandria Micheals. Officer level 4 access approver." The computer that ran most of Tricell here said. The voice was a very sketchy voice, but it was a computer here.

I did the same as Alex did seconds before with sigh of relief that it was over I turned to Alex and gave off a quick tiny smile.

"May Shadows. Officer level 4 access approved." The door made a clicking noise, meaning the door was now unlocked. I pushed on the door the air lock door and it opened nicely. I held it for Alex to get in as well. She hurried by me, I released the door and notice that it was even colder in the lab room than from the normal building. Covering my forearms as quick as I possibly could and huddled my self.

"May, your cold?" Alex asked, as if she wasn't in the least bit.

"Yeah, Alex its freezing in here." I exclaimed looking at her.

"Well… if you say so."

"Welcome." I heard a man's voice call down to Alex and I. I turned my head to see a person that I have only seen a few thing in working here. Albert Wesker. He was a very, close friends of Excella's or so she says. By the look on Alex's face I knew that she hadn't seem him very much either.

"Good day, Dr. Wesker." Alex said with a small smile at him. He gave a smirk at her and slowly walked over to us being very careful in his steps. As if he was trying to hold off any unwanted chatter.

"Same to you, Dr. Alexandria Micheals. Correct?" He replied to her. I must say he was a very charming guy. Every time I saw him he would as neat as he possibly could. Not a hair out of place.

"Yes. It is." Alex spoke up.

"And you must be Dr. May Shadows?" I nodded at him with a small smile.

"So… Dr. Wesker you wanted to see Alex and I?" I responded to him.

"Oh yes I did. Come with me please." He said walking away towards the experimental room. It was where we kept most of the mutations and virus. I really was starting to wonder why the good Dr. Wesker wanted us here. He slid his ID pass through a scanner on the door. The door clicked open as he pushed it quickly open and held it for Alex and I. But if here really wanted to open the door before the lock unlocked it. I'm he could have by the stories I have told about the virus that runs through each and everyone of his veins. Alex walked into the room and I followed behind her quickly not wanting to get locked out. Every bone and nerve in my body was tell me that it wasn't a good idea. But I tried my best to ignorer it but my body just wouldn't let me. I snap of warm air hit me hard, room was much warmer than the lab room its self. Lucky me I thought to my self.

"This way." Dr. Wesker announced pointing straight ahead. Alex and I followed him closely until he came to stop. I saw out of the corner of my eye a body on a lab table. I turned quickly to see it was a man with flaming red hair. He was almost as pale as a ghost, he must have been dead there was no problem conferring that.

"Who is he?" I asked take a quick glance at Wesker.

He smirked and said "His name is Steve Burnside. A man that I found dead about seven years ago. He had the T- Veronica virus in his system and that made me able to use him again. We could bring him back as I new person. But that is only with the help of you two. I heard about the animals that you brought back to life a few weeks ago. I looked into it and it brought me to you. So what do you say?"

I glanced at Alex she hadn't said anything for a while now I wonder what was getting to her?

"I think that we…"

XxX

How was that for a first chapter? Comment me and tell me what you think. I would really like to hear what everyone thought about the chapter. Like if I should continue it or not. So please comment or review!! :D

- CapcomGirl


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Getting To Know Someone New

XxX

"Well?" He insisted again.

"Um… I guess that we could… try." I sighed and took a quick breath. "But there is no promises you understand that, Dr. Wesker."

"I understand clearly. But… I'm sure that you will be able to do the task I ask of you." He replied with a normal tone of voice. I was wonder how he could keep his cool so well.

"Alex. Alex?" I said noticing she was still looking at Steve with a blank look. "Alex!"

"Y-yes May?" She replied as if I woke her from a daydream.

"Nothing…"

"Alright then. So when do you want to do this Dr. Wesker?" She asked.

"Please we can call each other by are first names alright. You can call me Wesker, or Albert for that fact please." He insisted with a grin.

"You can call me Alex."

"May please." I replied.

"Alright then Alex, May, how about we get this show on the road as fast as we can. I have a few things in store for Mr. Burnside."

"Well then please excuse me so I may grab the virus needed." Alex said starting to walk back to are office room.

"Would you like me to come a long?" I asked.

"No, I should be fine May." She gave me a flash of a smile and walked out the door. I sighed and started to feel a bit nerves being alone with him. When I'm nerves, trust me I'm not my self at all. I gazed down at the floor and started to mess around with my light blue neck choker. That I have wore it for most of my life, my mother gave it to me for my 12th birthday ,and she never made it to my 13th.

"Are you nerves to be around me or something?" I heard him ask.

"N-no not at all." I lied. Plus I was really a bad liar to start off with. He must have been able to tell right away.

"There is nothing to be nerves about. Truly."

"That's not what I've been told." I whispered under my breath.

"You know that I can hear that." My head shot up quick and I looked at him with a fake smile. I knew that he could see right through it.

"People may have told you things about me. Most are true… but there are a few things that aren't. I do have a heart." He said really meaning it. I could tell by the tone of voice he was using.

"Well… I will keep that in mind next time." I heard the melt door open quickly turning to see Alex with a smile.

"Got it." She said walking over to us and about to hand it over to Wesker.

"No, Alex please you may do the honors." He replied to her with hush tone. His tone sounded almost like a angel. I could swear that I was dazed looking at him and listen to words that replayed over and over in my head.

"May?" Alex's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Y-yes."

"Would you like to?"

"No, Alex go ahead as Wesker suggested." I smiled at her and then couldn't believe that I thought about Wesker like that. Oh god what the hell was I doing to my self! I placed my right hand gently on my head and watched Alex gently turn Steve's arm. Giving her a good view of his inside arm. Rubbing the his cold skin to try and get any bit of heat to make the needle easier to insert into his arm. She carefully stabbed the needle into his arm and pushed down, to allow the liquid to be injected into his body. Soon she removed the needle and took a few steps back.

"How long with this take to get the injection working? If it was to work." Wesker asked quickly gazing at the both of us.

"It all depends on the person, or animal. Plus how long there heart hasn't been working. It could be hours and maybe even days. The cells need to be reactivated and that takes time to do so." I answered him.

"Well then we can wait. I guess that I will be seeing you two tomorrow then?"

"W-wait what time is it?" I asked looking down at my wrist to see I didn't have my watch. I must have looked like such a dumbass.

"Its 4:27 dear, you get off work around 4:30 correct?"

"Yeah, we do." I spoke slowly questioning how in the world he knew that.

"Well then here is my number if the two of you ever need anything just call." He grinned and handed the paper over to Alex she quickly returned the grin and expected the paper.

"See you tomorrow then Wesker."

Later That Day…

Alex and I were at the classic bar, doing the same thing that most people do when they get a promotion or something great happens. But for some reason I couldn't get my mind off how, one Wesker knew almost everything about us, or two how he was questionable about bring Steve back.

"May, would you please just have fun for a bit?"

"I wish I could… how do you think Wesker knew about us, like he did?" I asked her.

"Ok you say one more thing about that guy and I'm going to think that you have a little crush on him." She said with a evil smirk.

"Alex, please why in the world would I like… him." I spoke thinking about it, I mean what wasn't there not to like about him? God I need to stop thinking about him like that.

"Because… ever since Mike broke up with you, I've notice that you haven't been your self."

"Mike… was just a guy I was ready to spend the rest of my life with… and then…" I stopped and just sighed. I glazed up at Alex and she tired to smile, I knew it was fade through. We can't really hide anything from each other.

"So… how about we forget about men and have a little fun. Alright?" If there was something Alex knew it was how to cheer me up.

"Fine… I guess so." I smiled at her and took a slip of my drink. "Anyway I noticed that you were looking at that Steve Burnside subject pretty well." Alex soon let out a cough and almost spit out some of her drink.

"Excuse me?!" She cried out.

"What, I'm just saying what I saw."

"No. I was checking to see what kind of condition he was in is all." She said defending her self.

"Alright then if you call staring at a guy with a dead look on your face for more than 2 minutes is checking his condition. Then next time we watch Harry Potter I will see you checking Draco's condition too." I smirked at her.

"Ha ha so funny May, I almost forgot to laugh."

"But you didn't."

"Oh I will get you for this." She said playing with me.

"I'd like to see you try."

Later…

I was starting to feel my vision be a little funny. My words were starting to slide into one another.

"May, we gotta get home. You should call…" Alex's words were cut off at that second by me.

"No way in hell, I'm not calling him. I maybe drunk but I won't call him." Alex shot a glare at me.

"Call now… you can't drive I can't drive. Now call." I sighed knowing that she was right… I just didn't want to call him. Why him out of everyone in the world… why him. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number.

"Wesker…"

"Yes? May why are you calling me this late?" He didn't sound angry at all not even tired. I wonder what was up with that. His tone was just normal.

"Well um… this is just a little funny to ask you but is there any chance you are coming out tonight?" I was trying to sound as normal humanly possible but I know that I was sounding funny. Next thing I knew the phone was removed from my hand in a second. I knew just who took it from me. Alex…

"Hello Wesker?" She said her words being pulled together to the point of which you could barely even understand her. "Well you see May, and I were out and now we are a little drunk. Now we would have called someone else to get us. But we don't know anyone. So I'm asking you if you could come and pick us up?" I mouth dropped open on how easy she said that. Like it wasn't any problem at all for her to ask someone we just met today for a ride home? It just didn't seem that easy. "Alright then. We will see you soon." She closed my phone quickly and handed to me with a smile. "There all better."

"B-but weren't you… just feeling a little funny about asking a guy we just met for a ride home?"

"Nope!"

"I-I would have been, hell I was feeling funny about asking him." I put my head down on the table and sighed.

"May the thing is, I don't like the guy. You do." I quickly picked my head up and glared at her.

"I do not!" I snapped quickly at her.

"Yeah I'm sure." With that she got up and brushed her smooth black pants off. With a quick smile at me and started on her way out of the bar. I got up and quickly followed right behind her. I second that we got out of the bar Wesker can right around the corner. I swear something just isn't right about this guy.

"Need a ride." He said as he gently can to a stop on the side of the street.

"Yes please." Alex said getting in the car.

"Thanks Wesker…" I mumbled getting in the car behind Alex.

"No problem May."

At Home…

"Thank you again Wesker. I'm sure that this won't happen again." I said helping Alex out of the car as she was leaning on the side of me. Its wasn't that comfortable but I could deal with it for a bit longer.

"Its not a problem." He replied. I didn't really want to have a conversation right now so I turned around allowing Alex to lean on me more than ever. I heard Wesker's car take off. Thank god I wasn't in mood to deal with him until tomorrow.

"Come on Alex lets get some sleep."

XxX

Well I hope that everyone liked that chapter I tired to make more of a funny and getting to know May and Alex I bit more. The next chapter Steve will come in and also a few new characters. So please comment or R&R thanks so much!! ^^

- CapcomGirl


End file.
